


Navia Aut Caput

by acerobbiereyes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Professor Robbie Reyes, Professor Skye | Daisy Johnson, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: The year is 1968, and Professor Robbie Reyes is teaching Archeology at SHIELD University. It’s a normal morning.Until Daisy Johnson walks back into his life with a offer he just can’t refuse.Beta’d by the awesome whistlingwindtree
Relationships: Robbie Reyes & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Navia Aut Caput

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Co-brainstormed with Scarlet, who is also writing her own version of the verse! Title translates to “Ships or Heads” in Latin, the Roman version of Heads or Tails.

Classes at SHIELD University didn’t start till 8 am, but professors were required to be there by at least six. It was an odd sight to behold, the usually bustling marble hallways silent and packed classrooms devoid of students.

Professor Robbie Reyes didn’t really mind. He liked being early and used the extra time to double and triple-check his scheduled lesson plans to make any necessary adjustments.

 _King Tutankhamun, and the 1922 Howard Carter Expedition_ was the day’s topic. Robbie took a final glance at his notes before he started writing the day’s lesson on the chalkboard. He snorted when he got to _The Curse of The Pharaoh._ He didn’t believe a word of it, but you couldn’t cover King Tut without mentioning King Tut’s curse. It was a shame, really. 

He was deciding whether or not to add some artistic flair to the board like he’d seen Trip do when the soft click of his classroom door opening interrupted his thoughts. His gaze slid over to the adjacent clock on the wall. It was only 6:30; too early for any students.

Robbie set down his chalk and turned to face the intruder. He gasped because he didn’t expect-

“Daisy?” he exclaimed. They both worked for the University, albeit in differing ways, so their interactions were rare. “What’re you doing here?”

“I’ve got something important to show you.” Daisy Johnson strode into the room, her dark eyes gleaming. “You’ve gotta see this.”

Intrigued, Robbie watched as she perched at the desk nearest to him and reached into her jacket pocket, pulling out a small faded leather pouch then dumping its contents on the desk.

“Coins?” he inquired with a frown. They were slightly uneven, an eye-catching gold. The most striking thing about them, though, was the etched skull relief. Robbie picked a coin up, tracing his fingers over the image and marveling at the intricacy. He’d never seen anything like it before. “Where’d you find these?” 

“I stole them from Ward,” Daisy smirked. “He was bragging about them being Aztec.” 

Robbie nodded, agreeing with the assessment even if it had come from Ward.

“So I looked into some more,” Daisy continued excitedly. “And I found _this_.” She reached back into her pocket and this time pulled out a folded piece of paper, very obviously ripped from a book. Opening it revealed a large skull drawing in the center, as well as some sketches matching the coin Robbie now held in his hands.

There was one word at the top.

Ghost Rider.

Robbie blinked. “A skull?”

“Not just any skull, a _crystal_ skull,” Daisy said, leaning into his space. “One single huge piece of quartz, carved into the shape of a skull. No evidence of modern tool markings, found in Aztec temples throughout Central America.” Daisy tapped the paper, “Remember when you told me Eli was looking for a skull? I believe it was this one. This skull, in particular, was believed to be used in rituals. Punishing individuals for crimes.” 

That’s right, Robbie had forgotten he mentioned that to her. He’d never seen Eli so obsessed over something. He’d spent years in Central America looking for it, claiming it would be a gamechanger for their little museum. 

He’d been dejected when he returned home empty-handed. 

“Sounds like you’ve done your homework,” Robbie said. 

“Oh, I most certainly have. And-” A huge grin crept over her face. “I think I know exactly where to find it.”

Robbie stared. “Then why are you still here?” he asked, then winced because it came out harsher than intended. 

Daisy didn’t seem to notice. “Because I want you to come with me.” 

He sighed. “You know I don’t do that anymore, Daisy. Not since-” he cut himself off. He didn’t need to continue, because she knew what he would say.

“I know,” she murmured. The mood in the room went from excited to somber. “I just- we made a great team, y’know?”

“We did,” Robbie agreed softly. He was 80% sure Coulson could dedicate a wing to the stuff they’d discovered. He shook his head. “But still. I can’t.”

Daisy bit her lip, like she wanted to say something else before deciding against it. 

“My plane doesn’t leave for a couple of days.” She carefully gathered up the coins and her paper, returning them to her pockets. “If you change your mind, you know where to find me.” Turning on her heel, she left quietly, closing the door softly behind her. 

It was only after she’d left that Robbie realized he still held one of her coins. 

It was warm in his hand and as he ran his thumb over the skull engraving, looking down at the golden engraving, curiosity swelled, till the fire of an old excitement lit in his soul. Daisy was right, wasn’t she? They made a great team and he missed the thrill of the chase. 

An impulse seized and Robbie flipped the coin, his eyes bright. It spun upwards sharply, once, twice, three times, before falling and landing on his desk with a light _plink_. 

_Heads._

He exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“Hey, Daisy! Wait up!”


End file.
